The disclosure relates to optical fiber, and more particularly to bend insensitive multimode optical fibers. Bend insensitive multimode fibers are attractive for data center and other applications. To improve the bending characteristics of multimode fibers, designs having a downdoped moat or trench outside of the core have previously been proposed.